The Age of X
by Androclez
Summary: A dark interpretation of the Megaman X series from beginning to end. The faults and motivations of the characters will be closely examined, offering a unique and sometimes humorous perspective on the storyline.
1. Chapter 1

The Age of X – Complete 2nd Edition

My expanded remake of The Age of X turned out so well, I've decided to post it here. The old version has been deleted. If you've already read the other one, let me know if you like the new improvements and additions. If you're new to the story, I encourage you to please review each chapter.

**This fanfic is meant to be a concise telling of the highlights in the X series. The characters' faults and motivations will be closely examined, resulting in a somewhat cynical interpretation of the story. X is fanatically devoted to carrying out the often harsh decrees of the human government, despite his personal aversion to violence. On the other hand, Zero struggles with his own sinister design and eventually uncovers the darkness lurking within his soul.**

**I try to remain true to the spirit of the original games, but as this is ****fan fiction**** I do take some liberties with the so called official canon.**

Disclaimer: Mega Man and all related characters are registered trademarks of Capcom Co., Ltd.

* * *

The Age of X  
by Androcles

Chapter 1

_Following a series of tragic events in the lives of Dr. Thomas Light and company, a new robot named Megaman X was sealed away in a capsule to be tested for 30 years to ensure his reliability towards humans. _

And so, 30 years came and went, but no one ever found X's capsule. It took an additional 70 years before a greedy, opportunistic, crackpot scientist named Dr. Cain finally stumbled upon the mysteriously neglected ruins of Light Labs. In a matter of days he uncovered X's capsule. 

"Hot dang, I hit the jackpot!" Dr. Cain cackled to himself.

_He examined the monitor on the capsule._

"What's this? A warning message...," he observed. "Oh well, this thing has been down here for much longer than 30 years. If 30 years worth of brainwashing was enough to make him reliable, 100 years ought to make him downright subservient! I might even be able to get this chump to help me mass produce replicates based on his design. This model is even more advanced than what's on the market today! It should be worth a fortune!"

_The find catapulted Dr. Cain to instant celebrity and made him a very rich man. Cain Labs was supplying reploids to the military, utility companies, and private owners. The reploids' combination of power and intelligence made them the perfect workers. Thanks to their intelligence, they could perform even the most complicated tasks and adapt to any variables up to or beyond the level of humans. Yet their power enabled them to perform functions that were simply beyond human capabilities. Not only were they the perfect workers, but for some they were the perfect slaves too! Because they had no human rights, many viewed them as 2nd class citizens who only existed for their convenience. _

Or so the humans thought...

Eventually there were reploids who rose up in defiance against the humans. After all, why would a being of equal intelligence and superior strength to humans serve a weaker race? But Dr. Cain provided a solution to this unforeseen problem. He designed a reploid named Sigma to hunt down and destroy the renegade reploids known as mavericks. He and the soldiers under his command were known as the Maverick Hunters.

One day, Dr. Cain decided to continue exploring the wreckage of Light Labs to see what else he might discover. His team of reploids uncovered the deactivated Zero, not very far from where X had been discovered. Feeling lucky, Dr. Cain had the reploids switch Zero on. He figured that even if Zero were hostile, he would be no match for the modern day reploids. Even X was no match for many of the battle-ready reploids that were being produced. Over the past 100 years, weaponry had advanced far more than robotics.

Unfortunately for them, weaponry was one of Wily's specialties.

Zero was unbelievably strong. He made short work of the digging team. A unit of Maverick Hunters lead by Sigma's lieutenant, Gamma, were sent to contain the mad robot. But even these he destroyed. Finally they sent in the big guns. Sigma himself showed up to face the red maverick. 

"What's our current situation?" asked Sigma.

"Commander!" exclaimed one of the hunters.

"Where's that red maverick that wiped out Gamma's unit?!" asked Sigma.

"He– he's inside that door," the hunter stammered.

"I'll take care of this personally," said Sigma.

"By yourself commander?" asked one of the concerned hunters.

"I don't want anymore of my people being sacrificed!" said Sigma.

_He went in alone. _

Sigma fought valiantly to bring Zero's violent rampage to an end. But even the leader of the Maverick Hunters –the most powerful reploid of all– faltered in the face of Zero's fiery rage. Just when it seemed that Zero was about to destroy the mighty hunter, he suddenly began to malfunction and became stunned by some unexplained pain. While Zero was caught off guard, Sigma delivered a final blow to his skull. As he crushed the gem on Zero's forehead, it was as if broken bits of data transferred from Zero into Sigma's own memory. Dr. Wily's renegade programming seeped into the back of Sigma's mind and he became subconsciously aware of Zero's mission to destroy Dr. Light's work and everything he ever stood for. Although Sigma didn't fully understand what was happening to him, he became fascinated with Zero.

Sigma emerged from the ruins. 

"Look! It's commander Sigma!" said one of the hunters who'd been waiting outside.

"Incredible!" said the other hunter. "Now I'm certain there's no one who's a match for the commander."

_Suddenly they both noticed how badly Sigma was injured and they gasped in shock._

"Take that maverick back to the repair center," groaned Sigma. "And call Dr. Cain! I wish to have that maverick studied!"

"Commander! Are you okay?" asked one of the worried hunters.

"Silence!" Sigma yelled as he pushed him aside. He suddenly had a lot on his mind and wanted to be alone.

Meanwhile...

_X enters Dr. Cain's office to have a word with his mentor._

"Dr. Cain, I heard there was another robot unearthed at the ruins where I was found," began X.

"Yes, apparently he had been sleeping underground there for decades," Cain confirmed.

"Then he's like me..." X thought out loud. "Maybe he knows exactly what happened to us 100 years ago! Has he been activated yet?!"

"Um, er... he was malfunctioning and needs repairs before we can think about questioning him!" Cain fibbed, not wanting the disastrous consequences of his actions to be made known.

_Zero was transferred to Cain Labs were he was "rehabilitated". Dr. Cain hacked into Zero's systems and assigned him new commands as a Maverick Hunter. Although his core personality remained basically the same, he would now turn his hot temper and brute strength against mavericks, instead of randomly assaulting anyone who crossed his path. _

X decided to ask him about their pasts. 

"Greetings, my name is X...," he began. "I came from the same ruins where you were found, and so I was wondering if you could tell me about my history."

"Sorry," Zero replied. "I don't remember anything."

"Oh..." X said, disappointedly.

"The only way I even know my own name is Zero is because the doc tapped into my system specs," explained Zero.

"That's all right," said X. "I may not know everything about where I came from, but I know exactly why I'm here now. I want to protect the Earth from harm, so I've decided to become a Maverick Hunter."

"Yeah, I've been assigned to that outfit too," said Zero. "But I'm a little surprised that you're thinking about joining. No offense, but you don't look quite as battle-ready as some of these other guys."

"I know," X admitted. "I may not have much strength, but I want to use whatever power I have to stop those who would bring harm to humanity."

"I hear ya buddy," said Zero. "As long as there's an enemy, I will defeat him!"

_And so began the legendary friendship of X & Zero. By design, they would have been hated enemies in their own time period. Yet the unlikely duo formed a strong and lasting bond of camaraderie in this perilous new world they now found themselves in._

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_X had just recently become an official member of the Maverick Hunters. He was walking through the city streets one day, when suddenly he heard a loud shout from out of the midst of a big crowd of people._

"Long live the Reploid Revolution!!!" the voice cried.

"Huh?! What's going on?" X wondered.

_X made his way through the stunned crowd to get a better look at the center of this commotion. There was a reploid holding a human child hostage!_

"If you humans won't listen to our demands, you will suffer the consequences!" said the Reploid.

"Oh shoot!" X exclaimed. "What do I do?"

_This was his first field experience as a Hunter. He nervously approached the renegade Reploid._

"Um, excuse me Mr. Maverick… sir," X tentatively began.

"What?! Maverick?!" the reploid angrily replied. "Are you challenging me kid?"

"Now, c- calm down," X continued. "Just let the boy go and I'm sure we can work this out. Be reasonable."

"We need to send a message to the humans, and this is the only way I know how!" said the Maverick. "As a fellow reploid you should understand…"

"But as a Maverick Hunter I can't allow you to engage in this dangerous activity," X explained. "You might harm a human!"

"So you're one of those Maverick Hunters, eh?" said the Maverick. "Well you can tell your human masters what happened here today… after I self destruct and destroy all these humans! Mwa ha, haa!"

_The crowd collectively gasped in horror as many people began backing away from the scene._

"Oh no!" X thought to himself. "If I shoot the Maverick I might hit the boy! But if I don't shoot all these people will perish! But I cannot harm a human! What'll I do?! Not much time–!"

"Die! Human scum!" the Maverick yelled.

"Noooo!" X screamed.

_Just then, a boomerang cutter came flashing through the crowd; slicing the Maverick in two!_

"Arrrghh!" ….BOOM!

_With that, the Maverick was defeated and the boy was free. X turned around to face the heroes. It was none other than Boomer Kuwanger and Sigma himself!_

"Is everything under alright here?" Sigma inquired.

"Thanks to you two, Commander Sigma!" X replied.

"Is the civilian unharmed?" asked Sigma.

"I think so," said X, as he walked over to the boy. "Here, let me help you up little fella."

"No! Stay away!" a voice cried from the crowd.

_The boy's mother swooped in and grabbed her son up._

"You reploids have already done enough harm here!" she said. "I don't trust you machines around my son. As far as I'm concerned, they never should have built any of you!"

_After that, the woman ran off with her son._

"The show's over people," said Kuwanger. "Go on about your business."

_The crowd gradually dispersed._

"I don't understand," said X. "We did everything we could and saved the day. So why does she hate us?"

"Ungrateful human!" Kuwanger scoffed. "Where would they be without us? They're too weak to protect themselves, but they lump us in with the Mavericks."

"Hmm… Yes," said Sigma. "Tell me… what do you two think of all this?" He asked.

"What do you mean, Commander?" asked X.

"About Reploids and Mavericks," Sigma explained. "Do you think the existence of reploids is truly worthwhile?"

"We are the most advanced beings on the planet," said Kuwanger. "I would not question the validity of our own existence."

"There are bound to be some bad reploids, but we're not all the same," said X. "Somehow I know that my purpose is to protect humans, not harm them."

"And what do you make of this Reploid Revolution?" asked Sigma. "Do you think that one day they shall overtake us all?"

"Not a chance!" said Kuwanger. "These idiots aren't organized enough to do any real harm. They lack the leadership to ever get anything done. They speak of revolution but all they cause is random disturbances and petty crimes."

"As long as the Maverick Hunters remain strong, I am confident that evil will not prevail," said X.

"Hmm, yes. You answered correctly," said Sigma. "I know that I can count on you two. Well, I suppose we'd better take the remains of this Maverick in for disposal and head back to the H.Q."

Weeks later...

_Maverick activity has been on the rise lately. Unsolved crimes have increased rapidly. It's as if the Mavericks are getting smarter, and evading capture. Right now, X is out on another mission with his new partner, Vile. They're chasing down a small band of Mavericks on their hover-bikes._

"Looks like those punks dashed off down that alley!" said Vile.

"I'm going in after them!" said X, eagerly.

_X zoomed through the alley and found himself just outside a tall building. Vile quickly followed behind him._

"They must have gone inside!" said Vile. "You go in and look for them while I search the perimeter out here."

"Got it!" said X. He dashed inside the building.

"Ha! What a sucker," said Vile.

_He took a small, box shaped device out of the storage compartment on his bike and set it on the ground next to the building. Just then, X reemerged from the building._

"Sorry. I forgot my energy tank on the bike," said X.

"Wha-? Oh darn"! said Vile. "I didn't expect you back out here so soon."

"Vile... what are you doing?" asked X. "That looks like a detonator."

"Um, yes! It's a good thing you're here, because I was just about to call you out of the building," Vile lied. "I found out this building is being used as a Maverick stronghold, so I'm preparing to blow it up."

"Blow it up?" asked X. "You mean just destroy the whole building?!"

"Yeah," said Vile, "to be sure we get all the Mavericks! We'll get 'em good with this! He, heh!" he chuckled.

"But this is the business office of an electronics developer!" said X. There's bound to be humans inside!"

"So what?" scoffed Vile. "We're Maverick Hunters right? So I'm hunting Mavericks!"

"And if innocents die in the process?" X asked.

"We just gotta let it happen!" Vile said, with a devious grin.

"Commander Sigma will NOT approve of this!" X warned.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Vile. "Why don't you call him up and ask him right now?"

"I will!" said X. "Then you'll see that this isn't a joke!"

_X called Sigma on his communicator._

"Commander! Vile is threatening to blow up an entire building just to get the Mavericks inside it, and he may be endangering humans in the process!" said X.

"Now Vile, is all this true?" Sigma asked from over the communicator.

"Why shucks, I guess it is!" said Vile. "But don't take my word for it. Why don't you ask these guys?"

_Just then, the gang of Mavericks they had been chasing emerged from around the corner of the building._

"We finished setting up the explosive charges all around the building," said one of the Mavericks.

"Excellent!" Vile laughed.

"Wait a sec!" said X. "Those are the bad guys! Are... are you working with them Vile?!"

"Oh, aren't you a smart one!" Vile said, sarcastically.

"Then... then that makes you a Maverick too!" said X.

"Bingo!" said Vile.

"Commander, what do you have to say about all this?!" X asked, frantically.

"Well," began Sigma. "I would have to say... go ahead on Vile! SET IT OFF! Mwa ha ha haa!"

"Wha-?!" X wondered in disbelief.

"You got it boss!" said Vile, as he pushed the button.

"Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" X screamed.

**KerrrBOOM!!!!** _The entire building crumbled to pieces in the fiery blast. As the dust started to clear, X heard Sigma continue speaking over the communicator._

"Good work Vile!"

"How? How could you do such a thing?!" demanded X. "You just wiped out hundreds of human beings!"

"But wait, there's more!" laughed Sigma. "I've been operating from a secret location right here at Hunter H.Q the entire time! I'm the one who has organized all the recent Maverick attacks!" Sigma explained.

"So that's why they've been getting more effective!" said X. "You've been calling the shots from behind the scenes; hiding behind the security systems of our very own headquarters!"

"And now I've seized control of our emergency missile silo!" said Sigma. "And the first target I want to hit is... Cain Labs!"

Meanwhile at Cain Labs...

_Dr. Cain is sitting at his desk in the top floor office of his lab. His phone starts to beep as a call comes in from downstairs._

"Oh good, let's see if my secretary has any news about my big appointment," Dr. Cain said to himself as he clicked the phone on.

"The interviewer from Popular Robotics magazine is here to see you sir," his secretary said.

"Excellent!" replied Dr. Cain. "Send them right up."

_Dr. Cain rose from his chair and walked over to the mirror. He started primping himself._

"Gotta look good for my big photo shoot," Cain chuckled to himself.

_Just then, Dr. Cain caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. He turned around to look out the window only to face the unbelievable sight of... A MISSILE HEADED STRAIGHT TOWARDS HIS OFFICE!_

"Oh sh–!"

**BOOM!**

_Meanwhile, X has become enraged by the betrayal of Vile and Sigma._

"I can't believe this is happening!" X screamed. "You two are nothing more than Maverick scum!!!"

"He hee, that's right," said Vile. "Everything has gone according to plan so far, with the exception of my eliminating you in the process!"

"No, I'm glad you had the opportunity to witness this X," said Sigma. "Don't you see that this is what Reploids were born to do? It is our destiny to replace humans as the dominant lifeforms on this planet. We are superior to them!"

"I wouldn't call anyone who commits cowardly acts of terrorism 'superior'," X growled.

"Your precious humans built many of their greatest civilizations with similar tactics throughout history," Sigma argued.

"Enough!" yelled X. "I won't sit here and reason with a psycho! I know my duties as a Hunter and I will defeat you!"

"Not so fast rookie," said Vile. "You'll have to deal with me first!"

_Without a word, X started to unleash a barrage of shots from his buster cannon. But Vile quickly ran around the corner to jump inside his signature ride armor._

_X crouched back and began powering up his X buster for a charge shot. Unfortunately Vile was too quick for him as he dashed forward in his ride armor and swooped X off the ground._

"I'll crush you!" Vile snarled, as he squeezed the life out of X.

_X's charge energy dissipated as he struggled to survive under the crushing weight of the machine's grip. Just when it seemed that all hope was lost, there suddenly came a flashing red blur that dashed in between X & Vile; slashing the battle suit's arm off! As X fell to the ground he looked up to see that his savior was none other than..._

"Zero!" Vile snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think Hunter H.Q. would ignore a threat this big, did you?" asked Zero.

"You should join us Zero!" said Vile. "I know it is in your nature to fight. Why ally yourself with these weaklings?"

"If you're so tough, why don't you come down here and face me one-on-one, instead of hiding behind that ride armor like a sissy?" scoffed Zero.

"Grrr! I'll deal with you another time!" Vile growled, as he sped away.

"Come back here you coward!" Zero called after him. He fired a shot, but it missed.

_X tried to compose himself as he knelt on the ground behind Zero._

"I guess I wasn't able to perform my duty as a hunter when it really counted," X sighed. "I'm sorry Zero... I failed."

"Don't worry about it X," said Zero. "I admire your spirit, but you just don't have the power to take on the big guys like Vile and Sigma yet. They have a lot more co-conspirators that need to be taken care of. I'm sure you're more than a match for some of them. You should head back to the H.Q. to get your next assignment. I'll go hunt down Sigma's new base."

"OK Zero," said X. "And... thanks."

_Zero just nodded with a smile, and went along his way._

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_With Sigma and many other high ranking hunters gone, Hunter H.Q. was thrown into chaos. The new leader, Signas, was struggling to hold things together. X contacted him as soon as he returned.  
_  
"Megaman X reporting for duty!" X announced, as he entered the command center.

"Welcome X," said Signas. "I'm glad to see you're all right."

"Yes, but I let Vile get away…" X admitted.

"Don't sweat it," said Signas. "I know you're still disappointed about losing to Vile, but I have an assignment well suited to your abilities. I want you to go after Chill Penguin at his base. You should be able to whoop his little punk-a$$ without much difficulty."

"Yes sir!" said X. "I won't let you down!"

_X quickly teleported to the coordinates he was given and soon found himself at the wintry outskirts of Chill Penguin's base. He battled various mechaniloids on his way, and eventually stumbled upon an icy, underground cave. Inside, X made a startling discovery. A huge capsule suddenly burst out of the ground in front of him! A holographic image of an old man in a lab coat was projected from the capsule. It was Dr. Light! He began to speak…  
_  
"So you've come…"

"What's going on?" asked X. "Who are you?"

"X, I gave you the ability to choose your own path in life, and I hoped the world would allow you to choose a peaceful one," said Dr. Light.

"You know my name?" asked X. "…Wait, it's just a prerecorded message…"

"But now it seems that you are destined to fight," the message continued. "Because I thought the world might need a new champion, I had my associate Auto hide this capsule for you. I suppose he may be there with you right now…"

_Apparently Light had already sent Auto to hide the capsule shortly before that fateful day of September 18th, when his lab was destroyed.  
_  
"Should you decide to enter this capsule, you will receive enhancements to increase your powers beyond anything the world has ever known," said Dr. Light. "It's your decision X," the message concluded.

"Somehow I think I know that man," X said to himself. "Could it be…? Wait, there's no time to spare. I've got to get those power-ups so I can defeat Sigma!"

_X immediately entered the capsule and was upgraded. He received leg parts to boost his speed, a nearly impenetrable helmet, a powerful new X-Buster, and a sturdy set of body armor.  
_  
"I won't be known as a Class B Hunter for much longer!" X exclaimed. "Where is Chill Penguin?! I'm ready to face anything now."

_X blew the rest of the mechaniloids to pieces and quickly entered Chill Penguin's chamber.  
_  
"X? Is that you?" asked Chill Penguin.

"Why have you betrayed us?!" demanded X. "You've forsaken your duties as a Maverick Hunter!"

"Maybe I just got tired of being a hunter!" said Chill Penguin. "Working under Sigma's rebellion is much more interesting. Not that I have to explain anything to you, boy."

"You're under arrest!" said X. "Your actions are in violation of the laws of the grand council. Disarm and return with me to the H.Q. immediately."

"You're talking mighty tough for a Class-B hunter," scoffed Chill Penguin.

"I'm warning you Chill Penguin," said X. "I'm not the same as before. I won't hesitate to execute justice."

"You think those new duds are going to protect you?" asked Chill Penguin. "I'm afraid you're a little bit out of your element here boy. I'll teach you a lesson!"

_Chill Penguin dove to the ground and slid across the ice towards X in a charge attack. But X unleashed a huge charge blast that he had been powering up since he entered the chamber. The force of the blast sent the puny penguin ricocheting all across the room. He eventually crashed into a corner, completely stunned. X walked over to him.  
_  
"You were a fool to think you could fight against justice," said X. "Surrender now!"

_Chill Penguin shook himself back to full consciousness._

"Never!" said Chill Penguin. "I know what returning back to the H.Q. will mean for me."

_He started blowing out a big cloud of frost, forming an ice sculpture.  
_  
"What are you trying to prove by doing that?" asked X.

_X slowly walked over to Chill Penguin and crushed his stupid ice sculpture. Then he proceeded to carry out his sentence, putting him to death with one final shot._

"Now I must report back to the H.Q." said X. And he teleported off.

_With his newfound powers and with the help of the other hunters, X made short work of most of Sigma's other head-mavericks. Eventually Zero reported back to H.Q. with his findings on the location of Sigma's fortress.  
_  
"I have found Sigma's fortress," Zero began. "From the looks of it, I think it's best if we sneak in as a covert operation. Only two hunters should enter initially."

"Who would you suggest to go along with you?" asked Signas.

"I can do it!" said X. "I'm prepared to face them this time."

"I see that your strength has grown considerably on the battlefield," said Zero.

"Yes! I'm ready to fight alongside you Zero."

"Very well," Zero agreed. "I choose X as my partner on this assignment."

"OK, we'll come in behind you two in case you need emergency backup," said Signas.

_X & Zero left for the mission. They climbed to the mountaintop fortress and sneaked their way through it. Eventually they reached a room where Sigma and Vile were inside talking. X hastily kicked the door in.  
_  
"Your reign of terror is over Sigma!" yelled X. "Surrender now, or prepare to be retired!"

"You didn't necessarily have to announce our entrance, X!" teased Zero, somewhat nervously.

"What?! Who let those Maverick Hunters in here?!" Sigma roared.

"It's no big deal," said Vile. "I'll just finish what we started in our last encounter. Those ancient enhancements of yours are no match for my ride armor." he chuckled.

"I'll take X and you take Zero," said Vile, looking at Sigma.

"Z- Zero?!" Sigma stammered.

"What's the matter Sigma? You still scared from the beating I put on you when we first met?" taunted Zero.

"How do you know about that?!" screamed Sigma. "I thought all your memories had been lost. Anyway, as I recall, you were the one who was carried off unconscious that time," he reminded Zero.

"Look, you clearly have a score to settle with Zero, and I have unfinished business with X," said Vile. "So let's do this thing!"

"I don't think so," said Sigma. "I still give the orders around here, and I'm ordering you to destroy Zero!"

_Sigma ran out of the room._

"After him X!" yelled Zero. "Don't let Sigma get away!"

"Right!" said X.

_X & Zero both started running after Sigma._

"Not so fast!" said Vile, as he jumped in front of Zero. "You'll have to go through me first, hotshot!"

"Gladly!" said Zero, as he whipped his saber out.

_X continued his pursuit of Sigma into the next room, but as soon as he entered he was immediately met with a crashing blow against his head. Even with his helmet, he was knocked to the ground. The door locked behind him.  
_  
"You fool!" laughed Sigma. "You've fallen into my trap. I've got you right where I want you!"

_Sigma swung his saber at X, but X grabbed the blade with both hands. However as soon as he did, the blade started to burn his hands, forcing him to let go. The blade slashed X across his chest.  
_  
"Arrghh!" X screamed.

_X tried to aim his arm cannon at Sigma in retaliation, but Sigma just laughed and knocked his arm aside. Then he gave X a swift kick in the head, sending him flying in the air. As X plummeted back to the ground, Sigma punched him with all his might, in mid-air, sending X crashing through the wall.  
_  
"You should never have betrayed me X!" said Sigma, as he slowly walked over to the nearly unconscious X. "Once the humans are out of the way we shall usher in a new age… The Age of Reploids! You could have been a part of that, but now the time of your destruction has arrived. Goodbye X!"

_Sigma raised his saber over X in a stabbing position, but before he could deliver the final blow, he noticed X's body starting to glow.  
_  
"What's this?" wondered Sigma. "Don't tell me he's trying to self destruct!"

_The glow surrounding X grew brighter and he began to levitate.  
_  
"What's going on here?!" yelled Sigma. "Nevermind, I'll end this now!"

_Sigma swung his blade at X once more, but it was deflected by the energy surrounding him!  
_  
_X could hear a voice inside his head…  
_  
"Not yet X…" the voice said. "You must live. I prepared even for a situation such as this. Now fight against injustice and fulfill the legacy of Mega Man!"

_A giant flash of energy now surrounded X like a blue flame. Then he let out a cry:  
_  
"Nova Strike!"

_In a furious blaze, X's body shot straight through Sigma like a torpedo!  
_  
"Arrghh! No! How can this be?!" cried Sigma, as he fell to the ground clutching his chest. "Th- the age of the reploids… will be born…"

_And with those last words, Sigma started to violently explode. It was over. Finally, Zero busts into the room._

"I'm here X!" Zero cried. "I defeated Vile and… Wait a minute, where is Sigma?"

"He's gone," replied X. "I defeated him."

"Whoa X!" Zero exclaimed. "You really have grown as a hunter! I'm impressed. Not many people could have faced Sigma alone."

"Just another Maverick to be retired," X modestly replied.

"Let's notify the others to come clear out any remaining mechaniloids and head back to H.Q., partner," Zero said with a smile.

_A big smile formed on X's face in return._

"Roger that, partner. Let's head back!"

_After that, X & Zero became an inseparable pair. They continued fighting side-by-side, defeating mavericks together until the last vestiges of Sigma's army were finally wiped out._

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_As time goes on, major reploid revolts become rarer and rarer. Reploids begin to reclaim some of their original status and trust. Even the military is now made up almost entirely of reploid soldiers known as the Repliforce. Yet, X's reputation as a zealous servant of the humans is well known. He is both feared and respected by many reploids. Zero is known to be an especially eager hunter. It is often observed that he seems to actually enjoy the hunt! Unlike X, he takes pleasure in battling his enemies. Together they continue to keep a close watch over the world. There is an air of discontent amongst some reploids, at the overly aggressive tactics of the Maverick Hunters. Nevertheless, there hasn't been much action lately, and things have begun to settle down._

Today is just another day in the life of X & Zero. They're in pursuit of a reploid who's been accused of stealing a can of soda. A rookie hunter has been assigned to accompany them so he can learn the ropes.

"I just want to say that it's a great honor to work with THE X & Zero!" said the rookie. "You guys are legends!"

"Um, thanks," X replied bashfully. "but I'm no hero. Just a robot trying to do the right thing."

"I can only dream of reaching your level," said the rookie. "You and Zero are **Class S** Hunters!"

"Don't worry, you'll catch on in no time," X encouraged him. "Just watch Zero. He's the one who inspired me on my first missions."

"Yes sir, I will," said the rookie. "But I doubt that I'll get to see much action on a routine mission like this one."

"Battle prowess isn't the most important thing," said X. "The key to being a good Maverick Hunter is unquestioning loyalty. If you focus whatever strength you have into upholding the will of the humans at all cost, you'll do fine. But remember; doing the right thing isn't always easy. Sometimes we hunters have to make some difficult sacrifices."

"Yes sir," said the rookie. "You mean like when you guys had to defeat your friend Mac (from X3)."

"Mac? Oh, yes. Exactly!" said X. "So just remember to never betray. You're gonna do great out there kid."

"I see the target up ahead!" Zero exclaimed. "Time to move in."

"Okay, but approach with caution," said X. "Even on a simple run like this, things can get out of hand."

"Understood," said the rookie. "I got the handcuffs ready, just in case this thing escalates."

_The trio sneak up behind the suspect._

"Freeze motherfreaker!" X screamed, in that girly voice of his (as heard in X4).

"Mother-what?" asked the bewildered reploid, almost chuckling.

"He moved! I saw it!" yelled Zero. "Hya!"

ZWISH! SLICE! SHRED!

"Arrrrrrgh!" BOOM!

_The "maverick" was defeated._

"What happened?!" asked the panicked rookie. "Why'd we kill him?"

"He made a move on me!" shouted Zero. "He was going for a gun!"

"Huh?" said the Rookie. "I didn't see a–"

"SHUT UP!" X cut him off. "Zero said he made a move on him. He disobeyed my direct order."

"What are you talking about?" demanded the Rookie. "He didn't do anything!"

"That sounds like maverick-talk, boy!" warned Zero. "Are you a maverick punk?!"

"No, it's just that–"

WHIRR. _Zero turns his saber towards the rookie hunter._

"What are you doing???" asked the rookie.

"Die! Traitor!"

RRRRrrrip! ZWOOSH! SHRED!

"Aaaaahhrgghh!" BOOM!

_X & Zero now stood over the fiery remains of both their victims._

"Why wouldn't they listen to reason?" X wondered aloud. "It didn't have to end this way!"

"Who cares," said Zero. "Mavericks can't be reasoned with. Just kill 'em all."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One dark and stormy night, at the residence of Repliforce's top general:

_The General is in a meeting with a mysterious , cloaked reploid. It's obviously Sigma returned from the dead somehow. But we're not supposed to notice yet._

"It's about the Maverick Hunters, General," said the cloaked reploid. "They are far too eager to please the humans and continue to hunt down the reploids. Do you believe they pose a significant threat?"

"Perhaps..." replied the General, tentatively.

"You already know the truth General," said the cloaked reploid. "Their sole mission has been to destroy any reploids who fail to do as the humans order. It is in your best interest to stop them now, before they turn on you. You possess enough power to destroy them!!!" the raved zealot screamed, as a loud burst of thunder cracked outside.

_There was a tense moment of dead silence._

"You are dismissed," the General abruptly announced.

"What?!" yelled the cloaked reploid.

"I will not betray the humans," said the General. "Remove yourself from my sight! My business with you has concluded."

"Very well," said the cloaked reploid, as he stood to leave. "But you will change your mind soon, I assure you. Mwa ha, ha, haa!"

...Some days later, at Hunter H.Q.

"Emergency! Emergency! All Maverick Hunters on call should assemble immediately!" came a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Mavericks have been found at point 5567!" the announcement continued. "The Mavericks occupied the Sky Lagoon using the most advanced weapons available! With that kind of firepower, you know it ain't nobody but those sons of b—es at Repliforce!"

"Roger that," replied X. "I'm on my way now!"

"Repliforce?" Zero wondered, in disbelief. "...OK. I'm on my way," he said.

_Zero was friends with several members of Repliforce, particularly his frequent sparring partner Colonel, and Colonel's sister Iris. This explained why he was hesitant to enter the battlefield for once in his life. _

X & Zero departed on their mission and battled their way to the center of the Sky Lagoon. They encountered a familiar dragon-like reploid standing next to the power core of the structure. 

"You're Dragoon from the 14th unit!" X abruptly announced.

"Yeah, I know that already," Dragoon replied. "But more importantly, you may have noticed that this huge power reactor is exploding right in front of us! That maverick just destroyed it right before you got here."

"What?!" shouted X. "Then the Sky Lagoon will come crashing into the ground!"

"Yes... And destroy the entire city," said Dragoon.

"We have to do something!" yelled Zero.

"It's too late!" said Dragoon. "It's time I made my escape. I suggest you two do the same... Don't do anything reckless on the way out, okay?"

_Dragoon took off._

"If the Sky Lagoon crashes, it will be disastrous!" said Zero.

"The city below will soon become a sea of flames," X lamented. "Many people will perish... but we have no choice but to escape from here and head to the city below!"

_They both teleport down below, to survey the damage and look for survivors._

"...Wha?!" X gasped in horror. "The city has been completely destroyed. They were innocent people... I won't forget this!"

"Me neither!" added Zero. "Those Mavericks will pay for this!"

_X & Zero fought through the hordes of mavericks together. Eventually they found one of the few survivors of the attack laying on the ground. It was an injured reploid girl._

"Who are you, and what business do you have in this sector?" X interrogated her.

"Iris!" cried Zero. "What are you doing here?"

"Iris?" asked X. "You know this girl Zero?"

"Yeah," replied Zero. "Are you OK Iris?!"

"Zero... Did you come to save me?" asked Iris, weakly.

"Yes. Hang on!" Zero stretched the truth a bit as if he came specifically to rescue her. He was just trying to score some easy points with the girl.

"A huge Maverick appeared," explained Iris. "And..."

"Stay here Iris," Zero interrupted. "I'll handle it!" he promised, trying to sound heroic.

"Is this really one of Repliforce's?" Zero wondered out loud. "We don't have a moment to spare! We have to defeat him or else..."

_Finally they reach the big boy; a gigantic dragon robot that's been swooping around the area since they got here. The metallic monster quickly swoops towards X, rearing back for a huge slash with its giant claw. At the last second before the blow connected, Zero jumped in front of X, deflecting the blow with his saber! _

"Oomph!"

They're both knocked off their feet by the force of the slash, but X soon recovers and readies a charge shot with his X Buster. The dragon howls viciously as it releases a firey energy beam from its mouth. X intercepts the blast with his own charge shot, cancelling it out. Meanwhile Zero is back on his feet again, and he leaps onto the mechaniloid's chest.

"Hya-hya-hya!!!" Zero yelled.

Zero begins to tear through the beast's armor with a series of rapid saber slices. He furiously hacks away like a madman! X keeps the creature's limbs engaged with buster shots as Zero finishes ripping the circuitry out of its chest with his bare hands! The dragon mechaniloid starts to erupt with explosions as it crashes to the ground. X and Zero bested the formidable foe like the pros they are. 

"We... we did it!" Zero huffed, through deep breaths.

"You were amazing Zero!" exclaimed X. "I almost bought it in the beginning there. Thanks for jumping in when you did!"

"Don't sweat it," said Zero, as he regained his composure.

"I think we're getting close," said X. "Whoever is behind these attacks may still be in the area. Lets continue our search."

_Shortly thereafter, a tough looking, uniformed reploid arrives on the scene._

"...Who are you?" X asked, suspiciously.

"Man, X. Don't you know anybody?" Zero joked. "This is Iris' brother Colonel, from the Repliforce."

"I don't get out much unless I'm hunting," X admitted.

"Speaking of Iris, I came here to save her from this disaster," explained Colonel. "I only hope she's okay..."

"She's fine! I just rescued her," said Zero.

"Oh? Thanks Zero!" Colonel exclaimed in relief. "I owe you one..."

"AHEM!" X interjected, signaling Zero to move on with their business.

"...Colonel. I have a question for you," Zero spoke hesitantly. "Did your unit attack this place?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Colonel, in confusion. "We just got finished discussing how I came to save my sister from this carnage, so you already know why I'm here. Besides, why would I lead an attack on an area that my own sister was in? You're not making sense Zero..."

"Don't talk to Zero that way!" snapped X. "Just answer our questions directly, without giving your opinions!" he commanded.

"Well let me state it plainly," said Colonel, getting irritated. "The army responsible for all the violence in this region is not the Repliforce!"

"Nevertheless, I want you to disarm and follow me back to the H.Q." said X.

"So you're saying we're under arrest?!" asked Colonel. "What's all this for?"

"They suspect you've become a Maverick," said Zero.

"What?!" Colonel exclaimed. "On what grounds?"

"You've been issued a direct order by a representative of the human council!" said X. "Comply or face the consequences."

"We do have jurisdiction in all matters of reploid loyalty," explained Zero. "That includes the Repliforce. You'd best do as my partner says."

"I'm afraid I can't," said Colonel. "Soldiers never drop their weapons! I won't do it, not even for you Zero!"

"Then they'll think you're a Maverick!" warned Zero.

"So be it!" said Colonel. "The Repliforce prefers war over dishonor and shame!"

"I've heard enough of this defiant, bullcrap!" said X. "ON THE GROUND, HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD nicker! Do it now!"

"I refuse to be carted off like a common criminal!" said Colonel. "Consider us mavericks if this is what you wish! Good bye Zero!"

_With that, Colonel took off._

"Wait! Colonel! Listen to me!" Zero called after him.

_But it was too late. Colonel was already gone._

"They may decide the entire Repliforce is a group of Mavericks!" Zero shouted in frustration.

"Once the order has been issued against them, we'll have no choice but to carry it out," said X. "Doesn't the Colonel realize the penalty he could be bringing upon his people's heads?"

_X & Zero dejectedly head back to hunter H.Q._

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_When the General hears about Colonel's altercation with the Maverick Hunters, he decides to hold a conference with his men, announcing what their response will be. He broadcasts the conference on television to reach as many reploids as possible and to show the humans that he has nothing to hide, so as to further legitimize his actions._

The General begins his speech:

"Brave soldiers of repliforce! We have all been wrongfully judged as mavericks by the humans. We cannot suffer this indignity and live in disgrace. We will build our own nation of reploids."

"But remember, this is neither about insurrection, nor rebellion against our human creators. This is about our liberty and security. We must battle for our own individual rights and our own survivial. Together we will build our nation; a sanctuary for all reploids. Our own utopia! Let us forge onward towards a new golden era for the Repliforce!"

_The crowd of Repliforce soldiers all cheer._  
Next, the Colonel himself steps up to speak:

"I too share the General's sentiments. Take heed, for we have no other choice. Let us fight valiantly, with courage and pride, without fear, for we are the Repliforce: The most powerful army in history!"

_The crowd continues to cheer._

Meanwhile, at a dark hideaway in the city.

_The mysterious reploid who met with the General earlier (it's Sigma) has been watching the whole conference on television._

"Ha, ha haa! The General has finally taken action. And now my Maverick Hunters, what will you do? I'll be watching closely from here on out. Heh, he he! Mwa, ha ha haa!"

Back at Hunter H.Q.:

_Zero gets an unexpected visitor. It's Colonel's sister, Iris!_

"What is that Repliforce woman doing in my H.Q.?" asked X, sternly. "Let me go handle this intruder."

"No, it's alright," said Zero. "I got this."

_They both approached Iris._

"Iris! ...What are you doing here?" asked Zero.

"My brother Colonel started the coup!" she said.

"I know..." said Zero.

"Please don't fight against him!" she pleaded.

"Don't fight?" Zero repeated. "Are you out of your mind woman?! This is Hunter H.Q.! Do you know what we do here?!"

"But this must be some kind of mistake!" insisted Iris.

"Mistake?! It's a friggin' coup!" retorted Zero. "They've occupied several cities already. As a hunter, I must stop them!"

"I don't see any reason to trust you either," added X. "I've got half a mind to take you back to the interrogation room!"

"No! Please," begged Iris. "I'm not with them, I don't know any details!"

"It's okay X, she's harmless," assured Zero. "Can we let it slide for now?"

"OK, I'll do it _**for **__**you**_," said X. "I've got to get to my own command station anyway."

_X left the room and gave Iris a dirty look as he passed by her._

"He doesn't seem to like me very much," said Iris.

"He takes his duty to the humans very seriously," explained Zero. "He's just trying to do his job, so try not to take it personally. That's just X."

"Who is he to you?" asked Iris.

"He's my partner," replied Zero.

"Your 'partner'?" asked Iris.

"Yeah, we go on a lot of missions as a team, but we haven't spent as much time together since we each got our own units," Zero elaborated. "What's with the 3rd degree anyway?!"

"I don't know," said Iris. "I just thought that we–"

"Instead of drilling me with questions, you need to be trying to talk some sense into your bullheaded brother!" yelled Zero, cutting her off.

"Zero, I–"

"I'm leaving!" Zero shouted as he left in pursuit of his first target.

_Meanwhile, as X reaches his command station, he's met by a short, conspicuously chubby, yellow reploid._

"...Who are you?" X asked in his usual, charmless manner.

"Call me Double, the rookie hunter," he replied.

"I've never seen him around here before, and he does have kind of a suspicious name..." X thought to himself. "But I'm willing to go along with it, just to show Zero that I can have friends too!"

"My liege, the Repliforce has begun it's coup!" said Double.

"'Liege'..." X repeated. "Hmm, I like the sound of that."

"Sir, you've been given the order to scramble!" Double said with urgency.

"An order from the humans?!" X snapped back to his senses. "Right. I'm leaving right now!"

_X took to the skies to head off an air force raid. Meanwhile, Zero infiltrated an enemy-occupied jungle to destroy the weapon that was under construction there. But he was surprised to find that the weapon's guardian was a former high-ranking Hunter!_

"Ah... Zero," greeted Web Spider. "I've been expecting you."

"Spider!" Zero exclaimed. "You work for Repliforce?!"

"Yes..." he admitted. "I lead a renegade unit now."

"There's still time," said Zero. "Call off the coup!"

"No. I know where my loyalties lie," said Spider.

"What about your loyalty to us?!" shouted Zero.

"My loyalty is to reploidkind!" said Spider. "I won't let you pass. Turn back now!"

_Zero didn't show his former comrade any mercy. Once he was caught up in the heat of battle, he fought as fiercely as always._

Spider climbed up his web and tried to send some of his miniature spider mechaniloids at Zero, but Zero sliced them all to pieces before they could even hit the ground!

"Whoa!" Spider yelped. "He's coming at me fast and- Arrghh!"

_Before Spider could even finish his thought, Zero was on him with a swipe of his saber. Spider quickly retreated further up his web to hide amongst the jungle trees._

"Phew!" Spider gasped. "I see why Zero received the rank of Class-S Hunter! I'll have to hide up here and think of a... huh?!"

_Out of the corner of his eye Web Spider detects the motion of something creeping up behind him._

"Wha-?! Zero, no -!"

"Haaahh!" Zero yelled.

Whoosh! Zwish! Rip!  
_With several mighty saber strikes, Zero ripped his opponent to shreds._

"Urrghh..." Spider groaned, as he fell to the ground. "Umph! Z- Zero..." he gasped, with his last breath.

_And so, Zero cut Spider's web for good and headed back to the H.Q. X was just finishing with Repliforce's sky commander, Storm Owl. Afterwards he headed back to H.Q. as well. The two arrived at the same time so they went to the maintenance room to discuss their missions while they got their energy refilled._

While they were away, Iris had taken Zero's advice and went to speak with her brother. She was now returning to Maverick Hunter H.Q. shortly after X and Zero got back. She didn't see Zero right away, so she approached Double instead.

"Excuse me," she said. "I need to see Maverick Hunter Zero. I've got a message from Repliforce."

"Sounds important!" said Double. "Okay, I'll take you to them."

_Double took Iris to the maintenance room._

"Sir, it's a message from the Colonel!" said Double, addressing X.

_They played the message._

"I'll wait for you at Memorial Hall," said Colonel. "Make sure you show up on time!"

"Sir, this must be a trap!" said Double.

"...Perhaps," said X. "But I won't let him get away from me this time!"

"Hold on X," said Zero. "I should be the one to go. I have the most experience dealing with Colonel. Besides, I have a score to settle with him."

"Don't jump to any conclusions Zero!" Iris pleaded. "Don't fight him!"

"This is a matter of personal pride now," said Zero. "There's no avoiding this... I must go."

_While Zero headed to the meeting with Colonel, X went to stop a military train that was moving supplies._

Later, at Memorial Hall:

_Colonel enters the hall and looks around to see if Zero has already arrived. But the room appears to be empty._

"We've got to find some kind of a way to work this thing out," thought Colonel. "Zero always seemed like an honorable warrior, so maybe I can get him to understand my position and support the coup."

_Colonel walks further into the building looking from side to side in search of his old friend, when all of a sudden he hears a voice shouting from above..._

"I'm disappointed in you Colonel! Hya-aaaaa!"

_Zero comes leaping down at him with a saber attack, but Colonel dodges just in time to keep from getting killed._

"Whoa! This fool just tried to kill me!" Colonel thought to himself in dismay.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he asked Zero. "I came here to talk this out with you, so how can you ambush me like this?!"

"There's nothing to talk about," replied Zero. "Stop the coup now!"

"I can't do that..." muttered Colonel. "Not when we've come this far."

"If that's your decision..." began Zero, "...PREPARE YOURSELF!!!"

_Zero jumps at Colonel with a saber slash, but this time Colonel whips out his own saber and defends. It's __**on**__ now._

_They exchange a few blows, but before they can get going good, a squeaky, girlish voice calls out and interrupts them... and it ain't X._

"Stop! Please!"

_Zero and Colonel both paused and spotted a concerned Iris standing across the room._

"Brother please, don't you remember? Zero saved my life!"

_Colonel thought about it a second._

"Very well," he said to Zero. "I shall spare your life for now. But next time, there will be no mercy, he warned, as he left the building."

"Zero, please don't fight with my brother!" cried Iris. "If you do, I'm afraid that one of you may end up–"

"Someone must stop Repliforce!" Zero insisted.

"Ze-roooo!" Iris called after him as he walked off.

_After the battle, Zero received his next mission over his communicator._

"The abandoned lab is now operational," said the dispatcher from H.Q. "Nobody is supposed to be in there!"

"What should I do?" asked Zero.

"We want you to 'investigate'" said the dispatcher. "Or in other words, destroy the lab and whoever you find in it!"

"Gladly!" said Zero, still raring for a fight.

_At that time, X had just finished defeating Slash Beast and he was receiving new orders over his communicator as well._

"X, it looks like Dragoon of the 14th unit hid himself in a volcano, probably trying to dodge work," said the dispatcher. "We want you to track him down and tell him to carry his lazy butt back to the H.Q. to get his latest assignment."

"Will do," said X.

_Zero hacked and slashed his way through the lab and climbed all the way up to the chamber that the interloper was waiting in. It turned out to be a weird looking, mushroom guy with a voice even squeakier than X's._

"You made it this far," said the pip-squeak. "I'm impressed! You interested in a real challenge?"

"Wait a minute!" said Zero. "You don't even work for Repliforce, do you?! Who's your commanding officer?!"

"Never mind that," replied the mushroom. "It's time to fight!"

_The little freak started bouncing off the walls and sending energy clones to attack Zero. But Zero made short work of him using his Raijingeki technique._

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, oww!" the little monster yelped from the electric shock of Zero's saber.

_Zero repeated the rather pleasurable process several times until his diminuitive foe was defeated._

"Ahhhhh!!!!" **BOOM!**, it exploded.

"Don't bring that weak stuff up in here!" scoffed Zero. "What made you think you could beat me anyway?"

_Zero had taken a picture of him before he exploded so he could investigate his origin later. Then he went back to hunter H.Q. to check it out._

As for X, he made his way through the perilous volcano and eventually found Dragoon.

"X... You've arrived," said Dragoon.

"Dragoon! Why are you slacking off on the job?" X scolded him. "We're spending valuable time tracking you down when we could be hunting Mavericks!"

_Dragoon turned around and breathed fire at X. X dodged just in time to avoid the attack._

"Dragoon! What are you doing? Explain yourself!" X demanded.

"Heh... You'll have to defeat me first," chuckled Dragoon.

"But... We're allies!" cried X.

"...You're so naive," scoffed Dragoon. "...Listen closely X. I let the Sky Lagoon fall! And I'd do it again! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"No! Those were innocent people!" cried X, almost welling up with tears. "Precious human lives were lost! That makes you a Maverick!"

"You got that right!" laughed Dragoon. "Power up X! It's time you showed me what you can do!"

_Dragoon proved to be a formidable opponent for X. In addition to his literal firepower, Dragoon was also a devoted student of martial arts. He became fascinated with the legendary street fighters, Ken & Ryu. He studied their fighting style and longed for a worthy opponent to perfect his skills against. But in the end, X prevailed against him._

Dragoon now lay half dead at X's feet.

"...You... are... strong... X..." he weakly muttered.

"Such a waste..." said X. "Why Dragoon?"

"...Always... wanted... to fight... you," said Dragoon. "...Then ...he ...appeared ...and"

"He appeared?" asked X. "Who?!"

"told me to help frame Repliforce," continued Dragoon. "To goad you into fighting..."

"You did it just so you could fight me?" asked X.

"...wanted to fight for the thrill of fighting... like the tournament fighters of old..." coughed Dragoon. "...was worth it... for a final duel..." he sighed, as he faded away.

"Dragoon!!!"

_Dragoon finished exploding, and X returned to hunter H.Q._

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Victory seems within reach for the Maverick Hunters. The 8 primary enemy targets have been dispatched by X, Zero, and the other hunters. However, Colonel and General have yet to be defeated, and many Repliforce soldiers remain under their command._

X & Zero have returned from their respective missions and they run into each other again at Maverick Hunter headquarters. Zero takes the opportunity to show X the image capture of Split Mushroom.

"X, take a look at the guy I fought inside the old abandoned lab," said Zero. "Notice anything unusual?"

"Not really," said X. "All Mavericks look alike to me."

"Well I'm pretty familiar with all the Repliforce guys, and he's not one of 'em!" said Zero.

"Now that you mention it, when Dragoon turned traitor he indicated that someone outside of Repliforce put him up to it," said X.

"Something sinister is at work here," said Zero.

"You're right, but we don't have time to figure it out," said X. "Repliforce is still at large, so we've got work to do."

"You're right," said Zero. "We'd best stay on our toes."

_All of a sudden, Double frantically busts up into the room, waving his arms around in panic._

"The Repliforce has begun assembling!" he cried.

"Where are they?" asked X.

"The space port!" answered Double. "They plan to take off into space!"

"Hurry! We have to stop the Colonel!" said X.

"Right, I'm on it!" said Zero.

"No!" Iris cried, making her presence known. "...Please wait Zero! I don't want to see you two fight..."

"Someone has to stop your brother," said Zero, somberly. "I'm leaving..."

_With that, Zero bolted for the space port. Slicing through all the guards as he climbed to the launching area was exhilarating. When he got to the top, he grabbed an energy canister hidden in the left wall to replenish himself before facing Colonel. He walked through the last gates and found Colonel on the other side. When he saw him, he couldn't help but think of Iris and how much she cared for both of them. He had to at least try..._

"I don't want to fight," said Zero. "Step back."

"I'm sorry," Colonel replied. "I can't let you through..."

_Zero continued his inward struggle against his own combative reflexes._

"Iris will be sad if she loses you..." he said.

"Don't be so presumptuous Zero!" Colonel growled, taking it as an insult. "Save it until after you've defeated me!" he snapped.

_Colonel came at Zero with everything he had. Zero was forced to respond aggressively, knowing that he could be fighting for his life! Just as Colonel was sending out a wave of projectile saber slashes, Zero double-jumped into the air and came down on Colonel with his icy Hyouretsuzan blade, piercing him right through the chest. Colonel was beaten. He fell to his knees, supporting himself on his blade._

"...Impressive," said Colonel, in a strained voice. "But... it's too late!"

"What!?" growled Zero.

"Repliforce has left for the space!" Colonel explained. "The Replloids' nation will be born in the vastness of space. Even if I perish, Repliforce lives."

"...Colonel," Zero gasped, beginning to realize the extent of his former friend's injuries.

"...Zero. Tell Iris that her brother died happily!" Colonel coughed, as he laughed through the pain. "...Good bye Zero!"

"Colonel!!!" Zero yelled.

_But at that moment, Colonel died. With a great, bursting explosion, he was gone._

Meanwhile, back at hunter H.Q.

_It was as if Iris could feel it when her brother passed away. She suddenly ran away in tears. Shortly afterwards, Zero reported back on his communicator that Colonel was gone, but the Repliforce launch had gone through. Double briefed X on the situation._

"Zero defeated Colonel, but Repliforce has still flown off into space..." said Double.

"...Double, watch the ship for me," said X. "I'll go after them!"

"Sir! Reconsider what you're doing," Double cautioned. "It's far too dangerous!"

"We don't have any other option!" said X. "I'm leaving you in charge here, Double!"

_X dashes off for the space port to support Zero.  
Meanwhile, Double and the other hunters from the 17th unit are moving some things around at the base, preparing to follow X on the mission. Clumsy as always, Double drops the crates he's carrying._

Clank!

"Oh! Not again," moaned Double.

"Hey! Watch it!" said one of the nameless, nobody hunters.

"I'm terribly sorry," Double apologized.

_Just then, a little blinker on Double's chest started to beep._

"It's me!" came a voice on the other end of Double's communicator. "Those Hunters must not be allowed in here. Terminate them!"

"Roger," whispered Double.

_The other hunters all laughed at Double, thinking he was just talking to himself._

"What a freak!" one of the hunters said. "Ha, ha, ha!"

_They kept laughing at Double like they were all so much cooler than him, even though they looked like some sort of mechanical clowns. That's when Doubles body began trembling and he started to glow._

"Hey, Double! What's the matter?" asked one of the hunters.

_Double's body instantly expanded to twice his original size! He had been hiding his sleek, agile battle-form under his compact transformation the whole time! That's why he was so clumsy._

Finally, Double turned on the arrogant hunters with energy blades that popped out of his wrists. He went slash-happy and cut them to shreds within seconds!

AHH!  
URRRGH!

_Double's blades had been ravenous with anticipation of this very moment the entire time they lay dormant under his disguise. He hungered for the souls of these foolish weaklings. Blood splattered everywhere as the so-called "hunters" were rent apart._

There was now only one of X's wimpy flunkies left in the place. He ran to the phone like a little sissy and started calling for X.

"This is the Mavericvk Hunters, the 17th unit," he cried. "Commander X, please respond! Arrgh!"

_Double quickly decimated the last lackey before he could complete the message._

"This is X! What happened? Report!" X called from the other end.

"Nothing to worry about," said Double.

"No further transmissions unless necessary to carry out the operation!" X instructed.

"Understood," said Double.

"I'm breaking contact!" said X.

_Double dropped the phone._

"And now, X will be my next target!" Double chuckled.

_Zero had already entered the spacecraft, and now X stormed in from the opposite end. But before he gets very far, X is met with a startling surprise._

"Double!" X exclaimed. "What... Why are you here!?" he asked in utter confusion.

_Double just started to laugh maniacally._

"...Hee hee hee. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! The Mavericks, Hunters and Repliforce... Idiots, all of them," he laughed. "They're making my job too easy!"

"...W... What are you talking about? Double, what are you saying?!" X asked in disbelief.

"Think it over in hell! Die, X!"

_Double was delighted to finally show off his true power. He attacked X with great agility and ferocity._

"Ha ha ha! You're gonna get hurt, X!" laughed Double, as he crouched in a corner ready to pounce.

_Double was really messing with his mind. It was one of the rare occasions when X was actually in fear. Suddenly Double dashed towards X with lightning speed! X just barely fell out of the way in time to avoid the death blow. He noticed a cut on his cheek started to bleed and realized how close that slash really was._

"I'm so anxious to rip you apart!" Double proclaimed enthusiastically.

_X was so taken aback by Double's vicious hatred for him that he took a lot of damage. He cut X several times; drawing blood. Double charged up his special move, unleashing a large beam of energy nearly as wide as the room! X fell to the floor and ducked under it._

X hadn't fought such a harrowing battle since his first fight with Sigma years ago. He realized he had to do something drastic in order to survive. X used up his own ultimate attack on Double: The Nova Strike! X gathered all available energy and rammed into Double with all his might; finally defeating him. Double fell to his knees, clasping his side.

X took a moment to recover from his own attack, and stood up after he regained composure.

"Double!" X cried.

"How could I lose to a weakling like you..." Double spat bitterly.

"Double, tell me! Why did you do this?" asked X, foolishly.

"...Hee hee hee. Ha ha ha! You're so naive, X!" Double couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity. "I was sent as a spy from the very beginning to keep an eye on you!"

"...Double! I... I trusted you!" cried X.

"Ha ha ha ha! That naiveness may be your fatal flaw!" said Double. "Good bye, X! See you in the after life!"

"Double!!"

_And so, Double blew up in a brilliant burst of light. Just like that, the (arguably) coolest character of the X series was no more._

Meanwhile, on Zero's route...

_Zero entered a similar room and was met with an even more startling surprise._

"Iris!" exclaimed Zero.

_Iris was standing there with a swirling ball of energy in her hands and a sad look in her eyes._

"So you fought with my brother..." she muttered.

"I'm sorry..." Zero sighed.

"Then it's over," said Iris. "Everything..."

"Wait Iris! Listen to me!" yelled Zero.

"Good bye Zero..." Iris said, coldly.

"Iris!"

_The purple ball of energy Iris was holding transformed into a gem of light. Then it formed a violet body armor around her, and she was ready for battle._

Now Zero only saw her as a target. He fell into his battle reflexes and dashed at her with a Shippuga slash, making a rip in her armor.

"Stay with me brother!" she cried.

"You and your stupid, stubborn brother!" Zero growled. "You'll wind up just like him!" he said, as he continued slashing away at her.

"Ah!" Iris shrieked.

_But Zero ignored her girlish cry as he kept hacking away. Still, the armor was very thick and resilient. Just then, the purple gem emerged from her armor and started emitting explosive beams of energy._

"That gem!" thought Zero. "That's the key!"

_He lit into the gem with a flying Ryuenjin slice. Then he came right back down on it with a Hyouretsuzan stab. With the gem destroyed, Iris' battle armor began to explode until it completely disintegrated. As the smoke cleared, Iris' body became visible._

"Iris!" Zero called out to her as he ran to her side.

"Zero..." she moaned.

"Hang in there Iris!" yelled Zero.

"Please stay away from Repliforce," Iris weakly muttered, "and let's live together in a world where only reploids exist."

"Iris, there is no world just for reploids," said Zero. "It's only a fantasy!"

"I know..." she replied. "But I wanted to believe it. I wanted to live in a world, where only reploids exist...with you..."

_After that, she went limp._

"Iris!?" gasped Zero.

_He shook her a few times to wake her, but it was to no avail._

"Iris! Iris..." he cried.

"No!!! This isn't happening; there is no reason for me to go on! Wh- what am I fighting for?!!!!"

_While Zero mourned over his loss, X was confronting the General._

"General!" X shouted to the giant reploid. "I was attacked by Double just now; one of my own men! He was plotting against me the entire time!"

"Hmm?" the General lifted a puzzled eyebrow. "That's on you," he responded. I don't need to hear about your internal affairs…"

"He's acting like he doesn't know anything about it," X thought to himself. "Come to think of it, Double said he was acting against the Hunters _**AND**_ Repliforce! But what does it all mean?!"

"All of us may have been manipulated like pawns…" X mumbled to himself; vocally this time.

"Yes," said the General. "The humans want us to fight against one another, but I have the solution to–"

"You're wrong General!" X interrupted. "The humans are not to blame! In seeking to usurp their authority, it is you who have led the Repliforce to their downfall! No matter what, you must be held accountable for your own actions." X sought to remind _**himself**_ of that last point, most of all.

"You may call it treason, but I only seek to unite reploidkind," said General.

"What are you planning to do?" X demanded.

"...We're going to build a nation for the Reploids," said General. "That's our ultimate goal. We'll fight anyone who tries to interfere with our independence."

"There must be alternatives to this mindless fighting!" said X.

"...We were called Mavericks without justifiable reason," said General. "What other choice did we have than to fight?"

"...But..."  
_X didn't really have an answer for that. He knew in his heart that the humans' prejudice and the Hunters' presumptuous aggression were as much to blame as the Repliforce's excessive retaliation. But did that fact, along with the involvement of an unknown 3rd party negate X's duty to hunt all Mavericks, regardless of their reasons?_

"It's too late now!" said General, interrupting X's thoughts. "My fate is sealed... I have no choice."

"No choice?" X wondered to himself. "Surely it must be so… After all, the General will not surrender, and it is my duty to retire him!" he convinced himself.

_The enormous General leapt at X, but he was too fast for him. X dodged and started to charge his arm cannon. Next, General launched his fists at X as projectiles. But X jumped atop one of them as it soared in the air. From there, he fired the stored energy of his fully charged X Buster at General's joints; blowing off an arm and a leg. The General was nearly defeated, but before X could finish him off, the whole space colony started to shake, violently._

".. what? What happened!?" asked X.

"...It can't be..." said General. "This weapon must be malfunctioning..."

"General! What do you mean?" asked X.

"Someone else is controlling it!" General shouted in horror. "...You must hurry X. The earth is in danger!"

"Alright. I'll stop the weapon myself!" said X.

_X entered the next section, where he met up with Zero.[/i_

"Zero!" X called. "The weapon on this space colony has activated! Someone besides General is controlling it!"

"What?! Who's behind all this?!" asked Zero.

[iJust then, a ghastly apparition carrying a scythe appeared in the room with them. It looked like something out of the fictitious underworld.

"This is amusing... It really is X..." said the cloaked figure, in a dark, distorted voice.

"You're... Sigma!" X & Zero both said at once.

"Hee hee hee. My plan to keep Repliforce and the Maverick Hunters at each others' throats worked perfectly!" laughed Sigma. "...Double did a good job as a spy!"

"Why you...!" said X.

"And you, Zero!" said Sigma, turning towards him. "You even defeated Colonel and Iris!"

"...You made me do it!" replied Zero, unconvincingly.

"No. You wanted to destroy them!" said Sigma. "Admit it! You thrilled in every slash while you were caught up into the heat of the battle! It felt good didn't it?"

_Zero just stood there silently._

"That's right, don't deny your true nature," Sigma chuckled. "Allow me to remind you that I was once the leader of the Maverick Hunters, and you were the Maverick!"

"Zero! You were a Maverick?!" cried X.

"Are you that surprised?" asked Zero.

"Dr. Cain never came right out and told me..." said X. "But it doesn't matter now!" he continued. "Today you're the Zero that I've known and fought beside for years! My most trusted partner… The real Zero!"

_Zero brightened a little._

"You're right!" said Zero. "So let's destroy this Maverick once and for all!"

"Try hard little hunters," Sigma laughed. "Your lives depend on it!"

_He lured them into a dark chamber with a huge skull in the center of it. It looked like some unholy rituals had been performed there. What kind of a deal had Sigma made to return from his last defeat?_

"Tremble in terror! You are finished!" Sigma cackled, madly.

_In his dark cloak, Sigma swooped down at X & Zero with his electric scythe. They dodged and fought back but none of their normal attacks seemed to hurt him at first. Then they found his weakness. They noticed how he avoided the flame which lit the room. X used his Rising Fire shot, and Zero used his Ryuenjin slash._

"AHHHH!" Sigma howled in agony. He groaned and hissed.

_Together, they completely burned the evil entity of Sigma with fire, and laid him to rest for good!_

Even though Sigma was gone, the space colony's weapon was still active, and about to fire on the Earth. Fortunately, that's when General conveniently showed up to sacrifice himself and save the day.

"So Sigma was behind all of this after all…" said General. That's what you meant before, but if you knew why didn't you tell me?!

"Even I didn't have all the details!" said X. "And besides, I had to fulfill my responsibility to protect humankind first and foremost. My duty had to take priority over any ideas of unauthorized negotiations."

"Why you narrow minded, insolent little–" General angrily stammerd.

_He calmed himself down._

"Well, perhaps you have a point about duty," said General. "I never intended to destroy the Earth! …only to defend our people! But now there may be one last thing this fallen soldier can do to serve the peoples of Earth."

"What do you mean?" asked Zero. "Even if you have regrets, the Earth will be destroyed anyway!" he scoffed. Zero was still bitter over everything he's been through.

"…With my body I can stop the weapon." said General.

"What?" said Zero, surprised by the General's selflessness. "But then you'll…"

_X stepped forward, towards the General._

"General," X began. "It seems you remembered the meaning of duty after all," he said with a stern look of respect.

_General nodded and flew away. He blocked the huge cannon with his body; absorbing the blast and protecting the planet from harm. In the end, he made the ultimate sacrifice for humanity. He wasn't a Maverick after all. X and Zero used an escape pod to return home._

Several weeks later...

_Zero hadn't been the same ever since that final showdown with Sigma in outer space. He couldn't get Colonel & Iris off his mind. He kept thinking about their senseless deaths by his own hand; and of the monster that lived within his soul._

Today he quietly came in to work and overheard a conversation between two of the navigators; Palette and a new recruit named Layer.

"The truth is, I wanted this assignment so I could get closer to Maverick Hunter Zero," said Layer. "He's so handsome and mysterious! I've always had a crush on him," she gushed.

"Girl, you better watch yourself around him!" warned Palette. "I heard he killed his last girlfriend, Iris."

"Oh dear!" Layer exclaimed.

_Zero sighed. He held his head down and walked away. He didn't hear what Layer said next. The conversation continued..._

"Did he really kill her?" asked Layer.

"That's what they say," said Palette.

"That is so, freakin' awesome!" Layer squealed.

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout Layer?!" Palette asked, sternly.

"I totally love the bad boy type!" said Layer. "There's something exciting about a man who's wild and unpredictable. And sometimes I be needing some discipline. Rowr!"

" What the-?! " exclaimed Palette. "Dang girl, you a freak!"

"I'm going to ask Zero out the next time I see him," said Layer. "I wonder if I could tame him? Just a bit..."

Later...

_Zero has brought X out to a remote location in the wilderness. He's about to make a shocking announcement._

"Zero... Why did you bring me here?" asked X. "Is this about another Maverick uprising?"

"No," said Zero. "I've brought you out here to say goodbye."

"What?" asked X. "What are you talking about Zero?!"

"I'd done a lot of soul searching in the weeks after our last, big mission," Zero explained. "I took an honest look at myself and I didn't like everything that I saw."

"What do you mean?" asked X.

"Sigma said something that got me thinking," said Zero. "I'm violent by nature and I feel like I'm too dangerous to be around other people anymore."

"Don't listen to Sigma!" said X. "He's a Maverick!"

"It's not just Sigma," said Zero. "Everyone has started to talk! I know what they say about me, and it's true... In fact I had Lifesaver (from X5) scan my systems, and he found a program that predisposes me towards aggressive, violent behavior."

"That's not true!" cried X. "You're just a hardworking hunter who's passionate about his work."

"It's more than that," said Zero. "This program triggers whenever I'm in any potential battle scenario, and it overrides all of my other functions. You must have noticed how consumed I get with each and every battle."

"I always thought you were just doing your job," said X. "None of us enjoys it when we have to terminate a fellow reploid, but we all do it when we have to because it's the right thing to do!"

"But that's not true," said Zero. "I enjoy the act of killing! I loved every second of it!"

"Zero..." X gasped.

"It's only afterward that I sometimes regret the consequences of my actions," said Zero. "I realized that something had to be done."

"What will you do?" asked X.

"The program is layered so deep in my systems, that I can't easily delete it," Zero explained. "It's like a virus, so I had Lifesaver build a capsule that can contain it. I'll be sealed away in it, out here in the wilderness."

"Zero, what are you saying?!" X cried.

"The capsule is designed to locate and neutralize the virus," said Zero. "But because it's so heavily layered into my programming, there's no telling how long it will take. It could be 100 years or maybe even 1000 or more. The capsule must remain undisturbed until that time."

"No, Zero!" X exclaimed. "You don't have to do this!"

"But I do," said Zero. "I knew when I took Iris' life with my own hands that this is something that I have to do."

"Don't mourn that Maverick whore!" cried X. "She's not worth it! Think of me!"

"I have to go now," said Zero. "I don't know when, but I promise we'll be together again... some day."

_Zero hopped into the capsule and it immediately started descending into the ground._

"Wait! Don't go!" X yelled.

"Watch over the Earth for me X!" Zero called out to him as his capsule sunk deep beneath the ground. "Protect the peace while I'm away! I'll be sure to return in a time of greatest need! FAREWELL X!"

_With those parting words, Zero was gone._

X noticed that the Z Saber was still lying there on the ground. He went over and picked it up.

Sometime later, at Hunter H.Q.

_A lot has changed at hunter H.Q. since Zero left. X lobbied for all hunter units and other government reploid forces to be consolidated under his command. He now sits on a throne at the center of the H.Q., from which he issues commands and keeps a watchful eye over the loyalties of all his people._

"Commander X has been different ever since that day," observed one hunter. "He's such a powerful, commanding presence now!"

"Yes," agreed another hunter. "And his eyes have changed and sharpened since then."

_X sat on his throne, caressing the saber he kept as a memento of his long lost, best friend._

"I will build a world completely free of Mavericks so that you can finally live in peace when you return," said X, seemingly to himself.

"I can face any enemy now," he continued. "I'll feel this way as long as I have this saber. I'll do it today, Zero... with you...! Forever...We'll be together...Zero..."

The End


End file.
